Cambiar de identidad
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Amy accidentalmente tira a una máquina en pruebas a Noah, y luego por su gran estúpidez se mete ella en la otra, haciendo que cambien cuerpos, decidiendo que hasta que arreglen el problema no dirán nada y actuaran como la otra hasta que lo arreglen. ¿Conseguirá Noah aguantar la rutina de Amy? ¿Y Amy aguantar la apretada agenda de Noah? Aparición de: The Seven Chaos, Roger y Jade.
1. ¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

**Hola, he decidido hacer un nuevo fic. Espero que os guste. Tratará principalmente sobre las parejas Amy & Sonic y Noah & Shadow.**

**Espero que lo disfruten así que leanme.**

**Los OC's:**

**Roger - NUCICO**

**IlikeYouMxN - Noela**

**The Seven Chaos - a los personajes de este equipo.**

* * *

**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!?**

Como cada tarde, Noah se hallaba en su laboratorio experimentando con su saber, una máquina para hacer cambiar a dos personas sus personalidades. Estaba concentrada, tan concentrada que parecía que nada podría poder con su empeño de acabar la máquina. Sonrió alagada por aquella obra de arte que tendría que probar con dos animales contrarios, un cocodrilo quizás... ¿pero de donde sacaba ella el cocodrilo? No lo sabía pero ya pensaría en algo.

Clic.

El sonido de un bolígrafo al sacar la punta comenzó a sonar por la estancia. Esta apretó los puños y suspiro para continuar escribiendo, pero el molesto sonido era incesante, y esto a la joven eriza le resultaba totalmente impensable. ¡SOBRE TODO EN SU LABORATORIO!

Todos los que conocían a la eriza sabían que su ambiente de trabajo, el laboratorio era algo sagrado, libre de ruidos, molestias y lleno de silencio, armonía y trabajo. Odiaba los sonidos molestos que no fueran la sincronía del ruido de las máquinas. Noah se transformaba en su laboratorio, volviéndose tiquismiquis, trabajadora, seria, formal y totalmente inexpresiva, con mal genio capaz de encender muy pronto. Por eso, mejor hacer bromas fuera de ese ambiente.

-¡QUIERES PARAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Exclamo molesta Noah, asustando al erizo azul y a su pequeña mascota electrónica.

-Sabía que no era buena idea...- comentó el robot pequeño.

Noah frunció el ceño. -Exe, por jodida última vez, si quieres inspiración sales a clicar el puñetero bolígrafo a fuera de este laboratorio y si no. ¡No vengas!

-Perdón Noah- dijo Exe en tono tranquilo, tratando de ocultar los nervios que tenía, Noah era irritable en el laboratorio y cualquier cosa o ruido podría causar que quisiera matar. Cosa que en serio, daba miedo. -Solo que, tenía algo brillante y se esfumo.

Noah apretó los puños y con un ágil movimiento, cogió del cinturón a Exe y a Vitally sacándolos del laboratorio y bloqueando la puerta por dentro.

Exe se quedo realmente sorprendido al verse echado del laboratorio más tecnológico de la zona que compartía con la eriza rosa que era una buena amiga, excepto cuando se ponía tonta entre las cuatro paredes del laboratorio.

-¿Te ha echado?- comenta la eriza rosa, de nombre Amy Rose con cierta intranquilidad.

-¿Amy? ¿Shadow?-

Shadow simplemente hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y continúa inmerso en su libro de lectura.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Os ha echado?- pregunta Exe sentándose junto a Vitally.

-No- responde Amy negando con la cabeza -Shadow vive aquí por días y yo acabo de llegar, quiero que Noah me aconseje, iba a entrar pero Shadow me dijo que mejor no lo hiciera. Y no lo hice.

-Ah...- responde Exe suspirando. Se gira a ver a Shadow -¿Qué lees?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- responde serio aun sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Jo, Shadow, yo quiero saberlo.

-Lee un libro llamado "Como controlar y amansar a una novia inquieta y retadora"- responde Amy encogiéndose de hombros.

Exe echa a reír, imaginándose a una Noah sumisa y dulce que no este todo el tiempo hablando y retándole, sin duda una Noah así, seria digno de ver.

Shadow se ruboriza levemente. -¡Yo no estoy leyendo eso! ¡NO INVENTES ROSE!-

-¿Entonces que lees?- pregunta Amy retandolo.

Exe observa divertido la escena, mientras revisa a Shadow y a Amy.

-Leo una estúpida novela romántica que Noah me recomendo- espeta molesto -¿Contentos?-

Exe y Amy ríen ante eso.

-Más que contentos- Expresa Exe sonriendo.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse presente luego de la mirada oscura y asesina que Shadow les envío a ambos erizos. estaba furioso con ellos, así que ambos decidieron callarse para dejar tranquilo al erizo.

Minutos después el silencio fue roto, por Amy.

-Exe, en serio, necesito que me ayudes a entrar.

-¡Corres el riesgo de que Noah te mate, Amy!- dramatizó Exe -¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-Da igual, correré el riesgo. De verdad necesito hablar con ella- suplico la eriza de ojos jade.

-Bueno. Bien, no digas que no te avise- contesta Exe dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriendo con su mano escaneada con el sensor.

"XC-004 Sonic, Sonic X The Hedgehog, Exe, reconocido. Puede pasar" la voz de Melany, el sistema operativo y defensor del laboratorio, era suave. Y con esas palabras y atentificación, abrió la puerta.

Amy le sonrió y le agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza yéndose y entrando por la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Que la suerte este contigo!- Chilló Exe viendo como caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Quieres dejar de exagerar- dijo Shadow. Y de repente lo golpeo con su mano.

**En el laboratorio, Amy & Noah.**

Noah trabajaba totalmente concrentrada en aquella capsula, tenía las púas recogidas en una coleta alta, dejando ver su bata rosa, de investigadora profesional, con la espalda al descubierto, por unos hilos. Aun en el laboratorio mantenía una imagen sexy y segura, sus piernas largas no estaban cubiertas por nada, hoy no tenía botas, si no sandalias negras con algo de tacón. Y por millones de veces, Amy volvió a envidiar a la eriza rosa, su seguridad, su inteligencia, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, todos se le acercaban y le hablaban, incluso era deseada por famosos por su trabajo de modelo. Sentía que era perfecta y en cierta parte odiaba a la eriza por ser tan perfecta, le tenía tanta envidia por todo su ser... por poder tener al chico que quería, por todo... Y aun así era su mejor amiga, o una de ellas.

Se acerco a ella mientras sentía su sensibilidad correr por las venas y la abrazo en llanto, tan efusivamente que calló a la máquina, provocando que se cerraran las puertas. La eriza se quedo patidifusa.

-¿Amy?- abrió los ojos mucho -Joder, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Oh dios, Noah, lo siento muchísimo. De verás, es que estaba a punto de luchar y pense en abrazarte. Lo siento.

-Sácame de aquí- espeto con rabia.

-Lo siento, se que odias que entre aquí, pero no lo hice aposta.

-¡Qué me saques! Antes de que sea tarde.

-Oh dios, ¿que hago?

Y como Amy Rose es una chica hiperativa e impulsiva, no vio otra forma de salvar a su amiga que meterse en la otra máquina, en busca de una entrada y o salida para su amiga.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES!?- Chilló Noah al ver a la eriza más joven en la otra máquina. -¡SAL DE AHÍ! ¡AMY, SAL!-

Pero no, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a los gritos de su amiga, la puerta se cerro.

"Activado el sistema de prueba de la máquina de cambio de presonalidades en: tres..."

-¿Cambio de personalidades?-

-Oh mierda...- exclamo la eriza rosa y violeta.

"Dos"

-¿Espera qué?-

"Uno"

Y en un instante la máquina escaneó a ambas erizas, cegándolas por completo. Las sacudidas en las máquinas comenzaron, haciéndolas chocar por las paredes de la pequeña estancia en la que se encontraban. No podían ver nada, los nervios aumentaban. Los escáneres no paraban de analizarlas y cuando cesó, se paro todo.

Minutos después de que las erizas pudieran recuperar la vista, las puertas se abrieron, haciéndolas caer al suelo. Se quedaron tiesas sin movimiento y suspiraron, levantandose del suelo.

-Uf... mi cabeza- pronunció Amy -¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

-No lo sé. Pero mi experimento ha fallado, y estoy furiosa, esto es una jodida mierda. ¡Y TÚ!- Noah levanto la vista pero se quedo estática viendo a Amy en el suelo frotandose los ojos.

¡AMY ESTABA EN SU CUERPO! ¡SU CUERPO ESTABA CON AMY! Entonces ella... ¿ESTABA EN EL CUERPO DE AMY!

Corrió a mirarse en un espejo. No podía ser cierto, ¡cambiaba personalidades! ¡No cuerpos! ¡¿Qué calculo había fallado!? Amy se levanto y al ver su cuerpo mirandose al espejo casi se desmaya.

-¡NOAH!- Chillo asustada.

-SHH. Déjame pensar... ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda voy ha hacer? La máquina se ha echo trizas, ya ni siquiera tiene las luces encendida. ¡No sé que hacer! Joder.

-Noah... ¿ahora soy tú? ¡Tenemos que contárselo a Exe y a Tails!

-¡NO! ¿Estas loca? Nos llamarían locas, nadie creería que YO he fallado un calculo, nadie. Es más podrían pensar que es un plan para enamorar a Sonic, hasta que no arregle esto, no puedes contárselo a nadie, tienes que actuar como yo. Y punto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...- pronunció Amy en el cuerpo de Noah.

-Sh, ni pero ni nada. Piénsalo con detenimiento.

Amy medito lo que Noah le había dicho, y tenía razón maldijo bajito.

-¿Entonces que debo hacer?-

-Yo soy muy ordenada, siempre tengo todo apuntado. Deberás seguir mi agenda, poner el cronómetro y que suene cada hora o dos horas o el tiempo establecido, no puedes faltar a nada. Yo seguiré tu agenda. Y ya que estás aquí me cuentas que te pasa. Yo intentaré arreglarlo o ayudaré a que te acerques a Sonic. Pondremos reglas y bueno. Nos llamaremos por celular. **(Nota de la autora: Ahora uso palabras de América latina, ¡celular! jajaja, en realidad tendría que poner móvil, pero, me adapto a nuevas culturas, venga yo puedo xD)**

-Yo no tengo uno- responde Amy.

-Sí lo tienes, en tu bolsillo trasero-

Amy revisa su bolsillo y en efecto, tiene un samsung galaxy note, enorme, con una pantalla gigante y con una contraseña.

-La contraseña es, "Sonicdejademolestar" todo junto y solo una mayuscula la del principio.

Amy tomó nota en su mente y puso la contraseña en el móvil. -Ya lo tengo.

-Bien, ves esto- Noah señalo una aplicación que tenía de nombre "Notas"-

Asiento.

-Tengo todo planeado hasta dentro de siete meses, consultarás esto cuando te vayas a acostar, y cancelarás ahora mismo delante de mí los informes, si el jefe de GUN te obliga a hacerlo, me lo darás a mí luego de contarme que has echo en tu misión, no vamos a cancelar eso por este contratiempo, el mundo necesita a una espía. Deberás llevarte bien con Rouge, y tendrás mucho que hacer así que debes prepararte para mí vida. Si tienes problemas, me llamarás a este teléfono-

Apunto en marcación rápida el número que debía llamar.

-Bien- asintió Amy. -¿Y que hago si Shadow trata de besarme?-

Noah comenzó a reír -Si eso pasa llámame, inmortalizaremos ese momento. Shadow no hace nada por si solo, debes incitarlo tú, si no mueves musculo por provocarlo, no lo hará, no discutas con él, le encanta que le plante cara y como otros datos, si trata de besarte le dices que no tienes humor para besitos tontos que estás extresada, si quiere acción le dices que estás en tus días, ¿bien?- pregunta la eriza Noah desde el cuerpo de Amy.

Está asiente.

-Y eso es todo, mantén silencio. AH y como último, Sonic siempre habla conmigo de sus cosas, así que no te abalances sobre él, no te hagas la FanGilr, escúchalo, dale consejos y actúa madura y reflexiva, piensa antes de actuar y vacílalo, incluso te permito preguntar sobre ti. Pero no te pases, trata de controlarte y si no estás lista para hacerlo. Dile a Shadow "el azul está molestándome" y listo.

-Bien...

-Tu tienes alguna indicación.

-En realidad no...

-Bien, pues salgamos de aquí. Me iré a tu casa tu te quedarás aquí. y por cierto. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-

-Em... no lo sé.

-Amy, deja ese lado inseguro. Y por dios, compórtate como yo.

-Está bien.

-Salgamos y hagamos una prueba, de acuerdo. A ver si eres capaz a actuar como yo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este primer capítulo del fic. Espero que os haya agradado.**

**Gracias a todos por comentar. Dejenme reviews claro y es por eso que agradezco. xD**

**Si os gusta el Shadoah, Ponedlo en los comentarios!**


	2. Noche 1

**Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, donde aparecerán dos OC's del The Seven Chaos.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**¿Quién se volverá loca antes...?**

* * *

**Noche 1**

Noah, que iba en el cuerpo de Amy, camino a fuera tratando de imitar a Amy, nada más salir dio un saltito hiperactivo y giro sobre sus talones, mientras sonreía con mucha dulzura.

-Muchas gracias Noah- su voz intento ser chillona, pero a cambio la voz sonó entre agudo y algo distorsionada.

-De nada- pronunció Amy sin cambiar la voz.

"Amy" le metió un codazo a "Noah" para que cambiase algo la voz, esta tosió para disimularlo poniéndose nerviosa.

Exe se rasco la nuca, confundido era raro que Amy le hiciese algo así a Noah y más raro aun es que la voz de Noah sonará como la de Amy.

-Eeeem... Exe, me acompañas a casa?- le guiñó un ojo "Amy" con coquetería, haciendo que Exe prestará solo atención a "Amy" y dejara el tema.

Shadow seguía inmerso en la lectura mientras que "Noah" se quedo quieta en la entrada viendo como Noah se marchaba en su cuerpo con Exe, sabía que no era buena idea, la fama de Noah por manipular a los chicos era grande y temía que pudiera lograrlo en su cuerpo y engatusar a todos los chicos de la ciudad, de hecho Noah se sentía una diosa rodeada de hombres y no entendía por qué.

Se separado de la puerta y se sentó en el sillón mientras miraba sus rodillas. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que notaba a Shadow mirarla con atención y eso le hacía sentir escalofríos y gritar -pervertido- pero no podía ahora ella era Noah. Y eso... era un problema.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Rose en el laboratorio?-

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- le grita "Noah", molesta mientras frunce el ceño.

Shadow rodó los ojos y siguió atento a su libro -Me importan tus asuntos ya lo sabes, puede que sea algo que te haga correr peligro, y mientras seas la persona más importante en mi vida, te protegeré no pienso perderte-

"Noah"sintió deseos de abrazarlo por su preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo quería huir de él, no estaba preparada para tener un Shadow en su vida. Por lo menos no en el sentido amoroso que estaba con Noah. Suspiró y se mantuvo alejándose disimuladamente de aquel erizo negro, quien estaba concentrado en el libro.

El silencio fue lo suficientemente prolongado para que Shadow alzase la vista para mirar a su novia curioso por saber que demonios le pasaba para estar tan callada.

-Suéltalo- gruñó Shadow algo molesto mientras veía la incomodez de "Noah" en una esquina del sofá. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha venido la regla otra vez?-

"Noah" abrió los ojos mucho al oír lo de la regla y se le subieron los colores.

-¡No jodas! Si te vino hace unos días-

-No me ha venido la regla!- chilló molesta y simplemente optó por levantarse y encerrarse en el laboratorio mientras rezaba por que "Amy" la llamase por teléfono.

Shadow se molesto al ver la reacción de su novia huir de él y la siguió llamando a la puerta blindada del laboratorio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- grito molesto.

-Nada.

-No jodas Noah- protesto mientras llamaba de nuevo. -¿Quieres hacerlo?-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Tu estúpida fantasía, si eso sirve para que dejes de estar molesta y amargarme viendote en silencio, lo haremos-

"Noah" tembló detrás de la puerta sintiéndose mal consigo misma, se acaricio los brazos desnudos y un gran escalofrío la recorrió.

-¡No! ¡No estoy molesta! ¡No quiero esa fantasía contigo y solo déjame trabajar!- espeto sin pensar.

-Bien.

"Creo que ahora él está molesto con Noah" pensó Amy en el cuerpo de su amiga. Dio unos pasos para ver su nuevo cuerpo y se quedo asombrada. Se quito la bata del laboratorio y se observó atentamente.

Curvas preciosas, no muy anchas ni muy delgadas, de la curvatura perfecta e ideal para conquistar a cualquiera mientras que sus largas y delgadas piernas relucientes de un rosa no muy oscuro, pechos de tamaño medio, bien sujetos con su camiseta rosa que los oprimía algo, su rostro era hermoso y sus ojos rojos rubí que hipnotizan rodeados de largas pestañas eran jodidamente preciosos. Tenía suerte con su cuerpo, ¿cómo ella no podía ser tan guapa? No lo entendía. Y eso la frustraba mucho.

**~0~0~**

Bostezó mientras se inclinaba en el sofá, todo estaba ordenado y como a veces se ponía de pereza y no hacía nada, así que simplemente se quedó quieta mientras respiraba con tranquilidad.

-Esto es demasiado relajante...- dijo para si misma en voz alta -Quizás podría acostumbrarme- sonrió satisfecha y suspiró con calma.

Prendió la televisión y se sintió sola. Demasiado sola. Odiaba la sensación de la soledad. Le recordaba siempre a sus padres, que nunca estuvieron allí, decidió llamar a Amy o algo, pero sabría que se sentiría incómoda y no le agradarían llamadas, más si conseguía encontrar su contraseña.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de la contraseña? No lo sabía pero era molesto olvidarse de cosas importantes. ¿Y si llamaba a Cream? No era tan tarde como para molestarlas. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Cream con tranquilidad aunque con una inseguridad por tener que pasar la noche sola.

-¿Sí?-

-Ah, hola Cream soy yo, Amy-

-¡Amy! ¡Hola! ¿Pasa algo?-

-Esto... ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa por una temporada?-

-Uh, ¡claro Amy! Siempre eres bienvenida, ¿ha pasado algo malo a caso?-

-No, es solo que... me siento algo... sola-

-Vaya, no te preocupes, nos tienes a mamá, a Chesse y a mí-

-Gracias por eso Cream- echo una sonrisa dulce como si esperaba que ella lo supiera y cortó con una cordial despedida, se recosto en el sofá y cerro los ojos.

-Debería preparar mis cosas...-

-Kyy...-

Se levanto rápidamente y reviso a ambos lados, aquel chillido era familiar.

-¿Darkky?-

Y ante ella, su fiel y querido Chao estaba sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Me reconoces?-

-Kyyyyyy-

-Vale, eso me sorprende- sonrió y lo acarició -A que estoy rara? No me espere meterme en el cuerpo de una adolescente... supongo que volver a pasarlo es algo como decirlo... horrible, espero que a Amy no le salgan granos, yo nunca los tuve y no quiero tenerlos ahora.

-Kyyyy- y comenzó a reírse, acompañando a su dueña.

-Oye... ¿me haces un favor?- pregunto alzando una ceja. El chao negro y rosa asintió -Vigila a Shadow y a Amy, y mañana me cuentas, ¿sí?-

-KYYY- Y por arte de magia el chao desapareció para comenzar la visita que le haría a los dos erizos. Sonrió y empezó a coger cosas para irse a casa de Amy, aunque le resulto difícil, la ropa que ella tenía era totalmente infantil, y ya que estaba en su adolescencia Amy necesitaría cambios de look, frunció el ceño y comenzó a revisar cada uno de sus trajes. Cogió una falda de talle alto negro con una blusa blanca de manga corta y unas sandalias para mañana, luego atullo en su maleta un pijama corto y unas zapatillas, mientras que cogía cepillo de dientes, peine y más cosas necesarias. Cogió un neceser de maquillaje y cremas, para vestirse perfectamente, mañana vendría por más por hoy estaba bien.

Se encaminó fuera de su casa y cerro, estaba ansiosa por llegar simplemente quería estar con alguien para que nadie pudiera destapar su pasado con los sueños.

Suspiró hondo y caminó a paso lento.

-¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?- la voz suave y algo confusa y triste la hizo frenar su camino. -¿A caso te vas... Amy?

* * *

**¿Qué tal está? ¡Espero que bien eh! Bueno chicos espero que sí y bueno, nos leemos luego.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**En el próximo capítulo titulado "Te odio"...**

_**-Lo siento mucho.**_

_**-Estoy harta de que siempre digas lo mismo, no sabes el daño que haces con una sola palabra, serás un héroe pero no sabes el daño que puedes hacer con unas palabras. Ignórame y huye. Como siempre.**_

_**-Pero...**_

_**-Pero nada, yo me voy.**_

_**-¿Estás loco?-**_

_**-¿Por qué actuas tan raro? Esas chicas son tu grupo de compras.**_

_**-¿Grupo de compras?-**_

_**-¿Seguro que estás bien?-**_

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. Te odio

**Te odio**

... ...

Estaba muy molesta cuando Sonic le hablo, su sangre hervía, en cierta parte por la idiotez de ese erizo azul estaba en el cuerpo de una adolescente obsesiva que a pesar de ser un cielo, era un peligro. Ella no sabía como actuar en el cuerpo de Noah. Era imposible, solo había que compararlas. La única palabra que las identifìcaba era, opuestas.

Noah era reflexiva, no necesitaba pedir nada a los tíos para que se le acercaban, raras veces lloraba y era algo reservada con sus cosas, en cambio. Amy hablaba y hablaba de todos sus sentimientos, lloraba mucho y contaba sus problemas, perseguía a Sonic cuando muchos chicos querrían estar con ella, y era muy impulsiva. Una vida totalmente diferente. Amy era inteligente, pero no tanto como Noah. Amy era fuerte pero su impulsividad hacia que ella se fastidiase a si misma, mientras que Noah sabia como moverse y como actuar en una lucha saliendo en gran número de veces victoriosa.

Gran cambio. Sin lugar a dudas.

-No te importa, Sonic- pronunció 'Amy' molesta.

-Amy... sobre lo de hoy

-No quiero saber nada de ti ahora, Sonic-

-Lo siento...

-Estoy harta- se dejo llevar por la emoción del momento, estaba furiosa porque siempre la cagaba con ella, quería darle una lección. Sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Rose con solo escuchar como le hablaba de ella, pero nunca le daba la oportunidad a ella de decidir, se movía por el egoísmo. Claro como era un héroe. Pero no, se acabo. En este tiempo que ella estaba en el cuerpo de Rose. Cambiarían muchas cosas. -Estoy harta de que siempre digas lo mismo, no sabes el daño que haces con una sola palabra. Serás un héroe, pero no sabes el daño que me haces con palabras. Ignórame y huye. Como haces siempre.

Noah cabreada, parte una. Aquel mal genio en el cuerpo de Rose, no encajaba. Cierto es que Amy Rose es una muchacha con mucha fuerza que amenaza con su conocido martillo, Piko Piko Hammer, pero las palabras y la mirada asesina de Noah daban aun mas miedo en aquel cuerpecito de adolescente.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, yo me voy.

Dió media vuelta, si Sonic se atrevía a sacar la artimaña pesada de darle una rosa blanca, no funcionaría. No con ella. Nunca lo haría.

Siguió caminando más rápido, sabía que Sonic la estaba mirando, seguramente asombrado, lo conocía mucho mejor que Amy. Si no ella se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y que cuando ella le perseguía se quedaba bastante tiempo en el mismo sitio esperándola o corría más lento para que ella lo alcanzase.

En unos minutos, ya había llegado a casa de Vanilla, llamó al timbre y Cream la recibió con un efusivo abrazo, que a Noah la derritió, nadie solia darle abrazos, tampoco es que se dejase, pero bueno. La sensación cálida que sentía al tener los delgadoa brazos de la conejita en su cintura era dulce y exquisito, Shadow solía abrazarla por las noches para reconfortarla, lo que le había costado mucho conseguir, miro a Cream con una sonrisa.

-hola Creammy- saludo como siempre.

Cream alzo una ceja curiosa asombrada por el mote que Noah le había puesto, y supuestamente ella era Amy.

-Juntarte con la señorita Noah te pega su habla.

-Oh si... es que estuvimos juntas hoy- maldijo por dentro por su tonteria, casi se delataba.

-Oh ya veo- Cream le sonrió dulcemente y se hizo a un lado en la puerta -Pasa Amy, pasa-

Hizo caso y entro en la casa. -Siento haber venido tan tarde- le sonrió.

-no pasa nada, ¿hacemos una fiesta de pijamas?

-¡Oh, claro!- asintió feliz mientras seguía a Cream por la hermosa cada de Vanilla, a la cual casi nunca había visitado.

**~0~0~**

Los rayos de sol golpeaban las ventanas mientras que 'Noah' trataba de dormir, había quedado rendida en la cama, y sabía que Shadow había dormido con ella, se desperto y se fijo que estaba totalmente estirada en la cama, Shadow no cabría allí aunque quisiese se avergonzó totalmente, se suponía que era Noah y que debía actuar como tal. Pero su cama era comodísima. Sonrió feliz mientras se ponía en pie, había dormido con un pijama corto y lo más tapado posible, no era muy atrevida, y menos con Shadow. No quería que pensara que ella quería acción.

Salió en busca del erizo negro hadta que lo vió allí, sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, tranquilo.

-¿Shadow?-

Abrió los ojos para ver a la eriza que meses atrás lo había cautivado completamente.

-Hoy no has tenido pesadillas- dijo con tono un tanto, alegre.

-No... he dormido muy bien. ¿y tu? ¿Como has dormido?

-el sofá es cómodo-

-¿¡Has dormido en el sofá!?- casi parecía un reproche, sonaba a Noah. A pesar de que ella no quería dormir con él no iba a permitir que Shadow durmiese allí en ese sofá. -Debiste haber dormido conmigo.

-Lo hice, como siempre.

-¡Dijiste que dormiste en el sofá!

Alzo una ceja. Confundido.

-¿dormir en tu cama sin hacerlo? Es raro.

-¿Por qué?- 'Noah' estaba totalmente confundida, ¿eran pareja no? Dormían juntos.

-Nunca has querido a nadie en tu cama, te sientes presionada. Lo intentas conmigo, pero no quieres golpearme.

-No entiendo- se acercó a Shadow y se sentó a su lado -explícate.

-Me golpeas en sueños, tus pesadillas. No quieres hacerme daño, y a mi no me importa dormir contigo. Pasaste algo muy difícil Noah-

Se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla.

-Yo...

-Estás rara.

-Lo sé- suspiró. Era normal que estuviera rara, no era la verdadera Noah, era Amy, no iba a saber nada de Noah porque nunca contaba sus problemas, dando una imagen de chica segura y sin problemas. Era totalmente lógico que no supiera nada de Noah ni como actuaba. Desde luego la eriza mayor no había dado detalles de como debía comportarse referente a sus pesadillas, ella siempre dormía bien.

-De todas formas, si quieres que duerma contigo ahora, lo haré-

Improviso, no sabía que contestar, pero seguro que si decía que sí, el erizo se alegraría algo. -Um, está bien, pero si tengo... er... pesadillas. No te quedes para que te golpee.

-Como quieras- el mostró algo de alivio en su tono, parecía que con Noah, Shadow era solo un poco más expresivo.

El timbre sonó. Sobresaltando a "Noah" que miro confundida la puerta, ¿quién era a estas horas? Comprobó el reloj y vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Tanto he dormido? se pregunto a si misma mirando la hora. Shadow se levanto para abrir viendo así a cuatro chicas en la entrada.

La primera que vió era una **zorrita** de color violeta, con un hermoso cabello largo retirado de su linda cara en una coleta, sus ojos azules claros centelleaban alegría. Vestía un hermoso conjunto de colores azules, una camisa azul clara de media manga semi abierta en su estómago y unos vaqueros claros. Llevaba unas botas de tacón bajo, de color negro. Iba muy elegante, conjuntando aquel modelo a la perfección con un bolso pequeño negro con tachuelas grises. Sin duda hermosa.

A su lado había una **lince** de color amarillo, con dos coletas altas y un largo flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso muy llamativo que los hacía lindos, tenía un top violeta que dejaba ver su plano abdomen, y sus brazos, en un brazo casualmente tenía el tatuaje de una rosa con enrredaderas que llamó la atención de la eriza, mientras que sus pantalones piratas oscuros vaqueros le sentaban realmente bien con esas botas deportivas. Era muy linda y mona, y le sonaba de verla con su pequeña hermana.

A la derecha de la zorrita, al contrario que la lince, había una **eriza** de color negro, de púas realmente largas y cuidadas, su flequillo sobresalía como el de Noah, hermoso. Sus ojos eran castaños, y a pesar de ser un color común, le encantaron. Vestía un top con mangas caídas, dejando ver sus hombros, de color azul marinero, con una raya en los puños blanca, unos shorts del mismo color con una raya en la cintura, del mismo color que las mangas del top y unas botas altas de color negro oscuro, más oscuro que su piel, sin tacón, y aun así se veía hermosa.

Y por último, una **eriza** de color violeta oscuro, con el flequillos y las puntas de las púas negras, con el cabello corto, como ella, bueno como ella en su cuerpo, vamos como Amy, dios esto se le hacia lioso, ahora ella era Noah. Llevaba un hermoso conjunto de una chaqueta blanca con un top negro ajustado, unos legguins negros y unas botas bajas de color blanco y lila, sin duda iba hermosa.

Bueno, era todas preciosas. Y normal, Noah tenía amigas de su altura. Y ahí, ella estaba menospreciándose.

-Hola Stefi- saludo Shadow serio.

-Hola Shads- la zorrita saludo con una sonrisa.

-¡Nosotras también estamos aquí!- protesto la eriza violeta y negra.

-Ni que me importase, Nerea-

Amy iba descubriendo sus nombres con lo que hablaban Shadow y las chicas.

-Cálmate, Nere- la eriza negra hablo con su voz dulce y suave. La reconforto mucho oír a alguien así.

-Eso, eso- apoyo la lince. -Ya sabemos que Shads es un amargado, ¿Verdad Katy?

La eriza negra miro confundida -A mi me cae bien Shadow...-

Así que, la zorrita era Stefi, la eriza negra Katy, la eriza violeta y negra era Nerea. Ahora solo le quedaba la lince.

-Mochi cállate.

-Eres cruel, Shadow- así que la lince se llamaba Mochi. -Amargado- susurro, y eso la hizo reir levemente al escucharlo.

-¡Hola Noah!- las chicas se abalanzaron a ella abrazándola. Cuando se separaron, la lince sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Lista para las compras?- pregunto Shadow dándole su bolso.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo en un susurro. -No puedo ir con ellas- musito.

-¿Por qué actúas tan raro? Esas chicas son tu grupo de compras-

-¿Grupo de compras?- pregunto curiosa.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Ah, sí, sí, perfectamente... esto... me voy, ya sabes, em... de compras.

Alzo una ceja curioso por su comportamiento y suspiro confundido, y miro a Noah acariciando sus mejillas. Y beso su frente. -Pasalo bien-

* * *

**Pobre Amy, gente nueva, cosas nuevas. Demasiado para ella. Y un Shadow diferente, pesadillas y misterios que Noah oculta. ¿Cómo se lo pasará Amy en las compras? ¿Y Noah con Cream y con nueva gente?**

**Seguid atentos!**


End file.
